City of Vampires
by twinbooknerd8
Summary: Camille created the St. Vladimir's in an attempt to create a new, stronger race of vampires. By injecting vampires with warlock blood as infants, she made them less susceptible to sunlight, and more inclined to magic. Years later, Simon and a group of shadowhunters in training are sent to investigate vampire activity in Michigan, but what they find is more than anyone expected.
1. Proulouge

**So, I know I'm a slow updater and that I probably shouldn't be starting another fic, but I am so sorry guys. Enjoy! This is a collaboration with flaggerbookie, so go check out her page, she's pretty amazing.**

 **Camille P.O.V.:**

1878

I looked around one last time and tried to commit to memory all that I had accomplished. Today I would be leaving, going into hiding due to word that has spread throughout the downworld. They know that someone by the name of Camille has established an academy dedicated to creating a new, stronger breed of vampires. And if they know, he knows.

"Madam," said the coachman. "Your carriage awaits you."

"Thank you" I said dryly. As he held his hand out for a tip, I swiftly brushed past him and helped myself into the carriage.

"It's common courtesy to tip the coachman, Camille," Said a voice from inside the carriage. I looked up startled to see the face of the man I was running from.

"Magnus." I gasped. I tried to run toward the door trying to escape.

"Don't struggle you'll only make it worse." He said as ropes appeared out of thin air and bound themselves to my wrists. "Of course, you already know that."

"Magnus, just listen-"

"No." He interrupted. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Fredrick, get her out of my sight."

As he moves toward the door, a male shadowhunter comes in the opposite side. "Magnus, you should know by now not to underestimate me." With a twist of my ring, I disappeared. Leaving only the ruby necklace he gave me on the cushioned bench.

 **Ok guys, that was the prologue, I hope you loved it! Read and review!**


	2. Dean Penhallow

Hey guys, we're back! Yes I know that I am neglecting my other two stories, but I'm experiencing severe Writer's block on both of them. So, sorry for that, and as always, go check out flaggerbookie.

Simon P.O.V.:

"No, this is where you put down all of your twos." I said to Jon Cartwright. George and I were trying, and failing, to teach the natural born shadowhunters to play BS.

"But you said that I didn't have to put down all of my twos." Jon said defiantly. "Look, you're probably going to win anyway, so you don't have to screw with my head."

"By the angel, you're an idiot," Said George. "The entire point of this game is to screw with your head. Also, I'm winning."

"Wait," said Julie. "Do you or do you not want him to put down his threes?"

"No, Julie we're on twos." I said irritably. "Just put some cards down, Jon." He puts down five cards.

"Bullshit!" Said George. "Now you take all of those cards, Jon." He takes the cards with a glum look on his face.

"George, it's rude to take advantage of idiots." I said.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't know that there are only four cards in a deck." George says with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess you're right." I say. It looks as if Jon is about to hurtle himself over the library table when Catarina barges in momentarily distracting Jon.

We all look at her warily as she approaches the table. "Sorry to interrupt your amusing game of BS," She says not looking sorry at all, "But Dean Penhallow needs to see you four."

"Look, if it's about the opossum that I let loose in the basement, Simon told me to. It's probably been living here longer than us anyway." George babbled. With a swift elbow to the ribs, he shut up.

"I am almost positive that that is not the reason that she has summoned you." Catarina says dryly.

"Now?" Julie says. "It's almost curfew."

"Seeing as it is only five minutes till curfew, I doubt any of you had plans to actually retire to your rooms on time. Now go see the dean." She says.

As we walk into the dean's office, I recognize three familiar faces. "Oh my god!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here? You're not teaching again, are you?"

"Hell no," said Jace. "I can't believe I let Clary sucker me into that."

Izzy and Clary crush me into a hug. "We missed you Simon," Izzy says.

"Everyone please take a seat," says Dean Penhallow. "We have much to discuss."

It's done! Chapter one. As always, check out flaggerbookie! We post the same story, but she may want some support too. Read and review.


	3. Blood Sucks

Sorry for he wait guys. I just got a new laptop today so I can finally write more than 100 words without my computer crashing! Anyway, if you're still reading, thank you. I looked at my trafic stats to see how many people had read this story this month and it said seven. Not so encouraging, but I'll take what I can get. that we don't usualy send students to deal with this sort of thing, but the thing is, these

 **Simon P.O.V.:**

My mind was still on why Clary, Jace, and Izzy were here, so I almost missed what Dean Penhallow had said. Almost. "We would like you go on a mission." She started. That caught my intrest. "There has been vampire activity recently in Mishigan. Now, I know vampires have been spoted in daylight. They're daylighters, just like you used to be, Simon."

"Uh, how do you know?" I asked looking at an equily confused Jace.

"We caught one feeding near the dorms of a coledge, and tracked her _through daylight_ to a special school for vampires and what they call Dampirs." She explained.

"So, if you're sending the daylighter, why are the rest of us here?" Jace asked blandly.

"Not a daylighter anymore." I mumbled.

"Like I said, this is a dangerous mission that we wouldn't normaly send students on. I figured since youre Simon's friends, that you would be the most likely to go." Dean Penhallow said.

"Well, your not wrong." Clary said.

"What?" said Jace. "I don't want to go to Michi-"

He was cut off by a death glare from Clary and Izzy. "You know, it has alwas been on my bucket list to visit Michigan."

"You're so whiped man." Jon said.

"Who are you again?" Jace asked, Causing everyone to erupt into laughter and Jonathan's face to turn beet red.

"So?" Dean Penhallow said. "If we all agree, we can leave tonight."

'Ok." Jace said. "I've been dying to kill something!"

"There is a warlock waiting in the library. Pack some cloths and weapons, you will be posing as students at an academy for vampires and their protectors."

Clary P.O.V.:

"It's odd, don't you think?" I ask Simon. Him and his roommate are packing their bags while I sit on Simon's bed. it's too gross to stand anywhere else.

"Yeah, you'd think it was against some sort of health code to make us live here." George said.

"No, not that. Well, that too, but I'm talking about the school." I said. "I wonder if it's anything like this one."

"Probably better food." George said.

"Half their food is blood." Simon says dully while half heatedly folding a shirt before shoving it in a sack. "I prefer slop."

"Ready to go?" Jace says as he walks in with his signature grin directed towards Clary,

"Yep!" She says hoping off the bed.

Then we were off to the other school. Through a portal and straight to the front door of a massive castle. The front door opend to reveal a dark haired verry pissed looking girl.

"Hi I'm Rose and due to disciplinary _issues_ I have been sentenced to show you around." She says.

So.. that took a while. I apologies greatly. Thank you for your support!


End file.
